


Puns, tickle fights, and a squishy rat named Dan. (Phan)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adorable, Arguing, Chocolate, Cuddling, Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Established Phan, Flowers, Fluff, Funny, Funny and cute, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Phan - Freeform, Playful Wrestling, Sassy, Stomach aches, Sweet, Teddy Bears, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Tooth Rotting Fluff, dont ask, fond, major fluff, phil loves his sweets, playful, playful banter, squishy rat and mouse daddy, super fluffy, valentines day, valentines fic, valentines phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Dan and Phil get into a little argument on Valentine's Day, but Phil was sure he could fix things with a few punny gifts.





	Puns, tickle fights, and a squishy rat named Dan. (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> super fluff incoming! 
> 
> Phil's super creative and almost eats a rose...
> 
> Enjoy :)

Phil huffed, watching as his warm breath made the air in front of him turn foggy. He pulled his jacket around him tighter, it was pretty chilly out today. 

He takes a deep exhausted breath as he thinks, his mind was spinning with a multitude of thoughts that all revolved around his current issue. He wouldn't even be out taking a walk if he wouldn't have gotten snappy with Dan. 

Phil doesn't even know why he did it, it was petty and low- but he had been in such a bad mood that morning. It wasn't even an argument as much as it was Phil being a complete asshole. He wasn't ever a rude person but he was just having a bad day and he happened to take it out on a very undeserving Dan. 

It didn't help that Dan was crying when he decided to leave. "God I'm so stupid." Phil huffs at himself, he left Dan alone and in tears just because he was angry at nothing. 

Phil stops walking and shoves his hands in his pockets. His face scrunches up in confusion when he feels something papery in his pocket, he pulls it out only to find it was money. It wasn't much, but it gave him an idea. 

He looked into the shop window that he was currently stood beside before smirking to himself, the wheels in his head were spinning. 

He wasn't just going to apologize to Dan, he was gonna give him cute sappy gifts too. It was Valentines Day after all, he and Dan never did anything special on this day and they always treated it as a normal day, but Phil decided for once he was going to spoil his boyfriend. Dan did deserve some pampering after the bitch move he pulled earlier. 

Phil tried to be as quick as he could in the shop so he could get back to Dan as fast as possible. He already had a plan, hopefully Dan would forgive him and not give him the cold shoulder. 

Phil snuck into the flat as quietly as possible, he didn't hear Dan in the lounge or in the kitchen- that meant Dan was in their bedroom. 

Phil walked to the closed door before hiding one of the gifts behind his back, the other- which was a single black rose- he held between his teeth so he could use his hand to open the door without damaging the flower. Since it was Phil it wasn't exactly a smooth plan and he ended up holding it too tightly and biting the stem. 

Ignoring the disgusting taste, he pushed into the bedroom to see a Dan shaped lump under the duvet. 

"Dan." Phil mumbles around the flower, he tried not to giggle at how it sounded. 

Dan slowly emerged from the thick blanket before looking at Phil, his hair was messy and he has tear stains on his cheeks. The second he saw Phil and the flower his expression turned into one of confusion. 

Phil stood there and blinked at Dan for a second, not knowing what to say.

"Phil?" Dan asks, curiosity looming in his eyes. 

"Oh-" Phil reaches up to pluck the flower out from between his teeth- "Ouch!" Phil drops it on the floor, a thorn having stabbed into his thumb.

Dan snorts a laugh before picking the rose up, "I'm guessing this is for me?" He asks. 

"Yup!" Phil smiles proudly, suddenly his expression turned into disgust, "It tastes like grass."

"No shit, Phil." Dan looks down at the black rose in his hands, "Nice teethmarks in the stem, it's a good touch." He giggles lightly. 

Phil couldn't help but feel that Dan was still a bit sad, "Anyway, I want to talk to you."

"Talk away." Dan replies, Phil was obviously trying to apologize and what happened that morning was stupid and petty. Dan could forgive him, it wasn't that big a deal anyway. Plus he gets snappy with Phil all of the time and Phil always forgives him- obviously they never had big fights. Fighting was too much effort for something so stupid and damaging, especially when they could just cuddle and play video games together instead. 

"I know I was an ass earlier, and I have no excuse. I just woke up in a really grumpy mood and that's so unlike me. I feel so bad for taking it out on you but I hope we can put this behind us because I love you with all my heart and..." Phil trails off suddenly. 

"And?" Dan asks with a small smile adorning his lips.

Phil sighs and gives Dan the most adorable pouty wide-eyed look, "And, I'm bear-y sorry..." Phil says as he pulls the stuffed bear out from behind his back. 

Dan's face instantly broke out into a smile and he buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shook slightly as he tried to laugh silently. 

Phil's expression fell and he cocked his head slightly in confusion, "Dan?" Unknowing, Phil thought Dan was crying. 

Phil instantly dropped the bear and moved to kneel in front of Dan, "Baby... I'm sorry, why are you crying?" Phil was overly concerned and trying to crane his neck in weird ways to see Dan's face. 

This made Dan literally snort, "I'm not crying you spork!" Dan flings his hands away from his face, managing to smack Phil in the nose lightly. 

"Ow- hey, violence isn't necessary!" Phil scrunches his nose up cutely. 

Dan emits a huffy laugh as he shakes his head fondly, "You are literally the biggest dork ever- also I'm sorry for hitting you in the face- but you are the dorkiest yet the cutest and I just can't comprehend how much I fucking love you sometimes."

Phil blushes a bit as he smiles widely, his tongue poking out from between his teeth- Dan could almost audibly "aww" because of how cute Phil is. 

"I love y- wait- sometimes?!" Phil gasps and pretends to be offended, he shoves Dan's shoulder. 

Dan couldn't speak in between laughs because Phil kept playfully pushing and punching him. 

"You're such a little rat!" Phil climbs on top of him and playfully punches him in the chest over and over again.

Dan gently grabs Phil's wrists and pushes them away as he giggles, Phil yanks his arms away from Dan before trying to punch him again- a playful yet extremely happy expression adorned his face. 

Dan kept grabbing Phil's wrists, trying to keep them away, "No- no stop it!" He laughs and tries to squirm away but Phil had him pinned down. "No!" 

Phil starts to tickle Dan's sides aggressively and Dan's giggles turn into screams and babbles of laughter. "Actually fuck off Phil! No-"

Phil tickled Dan even more, letting his fingers race up and down Dan's ticklish sides. Dan suddenly grabs Phil and pushes him onto the bed beside him. 

"No!" Phil yells as he shoves Dan back away from him, Dan grabs Phil's arms as their playful wrestling match continues. 

By the end they were just flailing their arms at each other and grabbing at each other's arms, too tired and lazy to full on jump onto each other again. 

Phil buried his face in Dan's shoulder as his laughter subsided, both of them breathing heavily from the wrestling slash tickle fight. "Are you gonna take it back now?"

"What? Take back my sometimes?" Dan asks with a playful scoff. 

"Yes!" Phil exclaims making Dan roll his eyes fondly. 

"Okay okay, I love you all the time." Dan says as he sits up, making Phil's head fall off of his shoulder. 

Phil sets up next to him, "You better mean it." 

"I do." Dan breaths put a laugh, looking at Phil with a fond dimpled smile. 

Phil sighs before reaching up and grabbing Dan's face, "You're such a squish, Dan." Phil squishes Dan's cheeks in making his lips pucker out, Dan on the other hand wasn't amused and he rolls his eyes. 

Dan grabs Phil's wrists and pulls his hands away, "I get it, I'm a squishy rat."

"I love you, my squishy rat." Phil leans in and kisses Dan firmly, Dan laughs against Phil's lips. 

"If i'm a squishy rat then what does that make you?" Dan inquires, quirking an eyebrow. 

Phil kisses Dan again softly, humming against his lips. He pulls back, keeping his face close to Dan's, "Well, baby I'm just perfect." He says in the most snarky and over-confident tone possible. 

"Oh fuck you." Dan rolls his eyes and pushes against Phil's chest. 

Phil laughs, "It's true!" 

"Sure."

"Fine! Then what am I?" Phil asks, crossing his arms with a playful pout. 

"Well for one you're fucking adorable, but if I'm your squishy rat you are definitely my mouse daddy." Dan smirks, and Phil's facial expression was priceless. 

"Your mouse daddy?!" Phil asks in a high voice, he looked mortified. "Dan I don't even want to know what kink's you're combining there-"

"Mouse daddy." Dan confirms before cringing, "Okay maybe that wasn't my best choice... someone delete my existence."

"I'm just-" Phil sighs before shaking his head in disapproval, "I'm so mentally destroyed right now from just hearing that."

Dan scoffs, "Okay, alright then... mr ladydoor!" Dan retaliates with a cringe making Phil laugh. 

"Okay that wasn't my best."

"Female exit." Dan says, looking at Phil with the most unamused expression. 

"Okay- everyone gets it! I don't think before I speak!" Phil laughs and shoves at Dan's shoulder again. 

"You don't know what a brain to mouth filter is." Dan rolls his eyes. 

"You love it, if I wouldn't say stuff like that then I wouldn't be Phil, would I?"

Dan sighs before giving Phil a fond glance, "I guess not."

"Anyway lets eat this chocolate." Phil picks up the bear and grabs the heart shaped chocolate box that it held in its paws. 

"You mean I'm going to eat one while you turn into a human vacuum and inhale the rest?" Dan asks, already knowing how Phil was with sweets. 

"Aww you know me so well." Phil sighs before removing the ribbon from the box. 

"You shouldn't have ate all of those now should you?" Dan asks in his 'I told you so' tone of voice. 

"Yeah yeah shut up." Phil groans, cuddling into Dan's side, "I have a tummy ache." 

"You ate fifteen chocolates Phil and they were super rich, it's no wonder why you feel sick." Dan says, wrapping his arm around Phil and letting his hand rub at Phil's side beneath his t-shirt. 

"Don't judge me. You know I have a problem. If you love me you would've stopped me!" Phil buries his face in Dan's neck. 

"Phil I did try to stop you and you growled at me-" 

"You should've just taken the box." Phil wines. 

"I tried that too and you bit me." Dan breathes out a laugh. "You're so odd Phil."

"Ugh." Phil wraps his arms around Dan and cuddles almost impossibly closer. 

"But happy Valentine's Day you dork." Dan kisses the top of Phil's head. 

"Yeah yeah, happy Valentine's Day. I'm gonna die now."

"Alright babe, you do that." Dan jokes along with a playful laugh. 

"Wow you think you're so funny... I hate you." Phil mumbles softly in a fond tone. 

Dan smiles, "I love you too." 

Phil rolls his eyes but mumbles a soft "Love you." Into the crook of Dan's neck. 

"My mouse daddy." Dan sighs, smirking to himself. 

"Shut up you squishy rat." Phil retaliates. 

"God we're so in love aren't we?" Dan asks, getting a fond laugh from Phil in response. 

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this fluffy mess of a Valentine's Day fic. :)
> 
> Also dan and phil are now squishy rat and mouse daddy and no one can tell me otherwise.
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos if you're feeling generous...
> 
> Thank y'all for reading :)


End file.
